Shots of Stiles
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: One Shots and Two Shots that are Stiles centric because who doesn't love Stiles Stilinski? Different Stiles pairings including Stalia, Stora, Stallison, Sterica and Stydia! Check it out and tell me what you think! First chapter contains (an attempt at) smut. Second chapter is Malia/Stiles/Allison. Coming up next Stallison! Afterwards Stydia or Stora...
1. Chapter 1

**SHOTS OF STILES**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Stalia One-Shot: Hey Daddy**

* * *

Peter is about to order a beer from the greasy-haired bartender when his phone rings. Normally he would let it go to voicemail, but the ringtone that played was specifically set for his newly found daughter, Malia.

"Hey Daddy I know I'm in a lot of trouble… Plea- "Malia's voice sounds breathy and ragged through the phone before the call cuts. Peter growls at the thought of someone hurting his daughter. He promptly exits the bar and hops in his car.

He drives to the Tate house to get something he can use to catch her scent. He goes in through the window grabs a sweater and takes a good long whiff of it. He follows the scent all the way to Stilinski's house. He hears Malia's screaming loudly. "Oh that kid is dead for hurting her."

He stalks up to the house, throws the door open and goes up the stairs. He throws the bedroom door open and expects to save his little girl.

Instead he is greeted with the sight of two very naked and sweaty bodies. Malia's luckily is mostly covered by Stiles. Peter, unfortunately for him, gets a very pretty picture of Stiles' ass. Stiles is pounding into Malia hard. His dick in her pussy. His hands on her breast and then on her ass. He massages her hard nipple with his fingers. His lips kissing and sucking her neck and collarbone.

Her hands are in his hair, tugging at it and running her fingers through it. Then they're on his ass, squeezing. He's still pounding into her hard and fast. They're both dripping with sweat and breathing heavy and ragged. He thrusts harder.

 **"STILES!"**

 **"MALIA!"**

 **"OH FUCK GIVE IT TO ME! HARDER! FASTER!"**

 **"FUCK MALIA OH GOD"**

He moans loudly and releases into her. He doesn't stop though. He continues. He thrusts harder and harder. She moans loudly, screaming out his name.

Peter growls, realizing this isn't a nightmare.

They don't hear him over her moans. They're in a state of euphoria. She reaches completion and they're both covered in cum, leaving their bodies sticky and slick. Stiles pulls out of her and collapses on the bed next to her.

Suddenly Stiles is lifted up from his bed and his back is pressed against the cold hard wall. Peter's hand is clasped tightly around his neck. "Peter! What are you doing?" Malia screeches as she pulls the blanket up to cover her body. "What am I doing? What are you doing?! You're the one that called me!"

"Called you?" Malia says confused. "I never called you." "Check your phone," Peter replies. Malia looks at her call log and sees Peter's name as last dialled. "Oh shit! I must have butt dialled you."

"Can't breathe," Stiles chokes out. "Put him down!" Malia says. Peter doesn't react. "NOW!" She shouts before wolfing out and growling at him. Peter lets Stiles fall to the ground. Stiles starts coughing and gasping for air.

"You can go now," Malia says pointing at the door. "What that's it?" Peter says in an incredulous tone, "You think I'm just going to be okay with you screwing this pathetic little human? I mean you could have at least gone with the Alpha."

Malia growls. "He's MY human. If you EVER touch him again, you're dead."

Peter gulps and leaves just as quickly as he came.

* * *

 **Earlier that evening**

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Stiles says before giving Malia a sweet kiss. "Hey Handsome," She winks before entering the house, "So you said your dad's at a conference this weekend right?" Stiles closes and locks the door and they head up to his room. "Yeah he'll be back on Monday." "Good," Malia smirks seductively before letting her long brown coat drop to the floor and placing her bag on his desk.

Stiles' jaw drops as he takes her appearance in. She is wearing fishnet stockings and long black high-heeled boots. She has a very short black miniskirt on. She has a schoolgirl shirt on, complete with a tie. He feels his dick harden to the point that it's painful to keep it in his pants.

She grabs the bag, throws her phone onto the bed and walks over to him. She pushes him onto the bed. She sits on his lap, facing him. "I hope you don't mind but I'm a little hungry…"

She pulls out a can of whipped cream. She lathers it onto her finger. Then she pushes the finger into her mouth slowly. She licks it, pulling the finger out of her mouth and letting it go back in again. Stiles just watches in fascination and gets harder imagining that she's sucking on his dick instead of her finger.

She rips his shirt and a few buttons are sure to be missing in the morning but he doesn't care. She puts fresh cream on him and licks it off. Letting her breasts and hard nipples press against him.

She undoes her tie and he rips open her shirt. She's wearing a lacy black bra. He grabs the can of fresh cream and puts some on her collar bone before promptly licking it off. The he unclasps her bra, letting her breasts be free. He adds fresh cream on those before licking it off. She moans as he sucks on her hard nipple.

"You know I've been a very bad girl" She says teasingly with her breath heavy. He takes both her breasts in his hands and massages them then he squeezes her ass. Daringly, he slips his hand her skirt. She's not wearing any panties and she's soaked. His mouth waters.

He puts two fingers near her entrance then he massages her clit. He enters her before adding another finger. He pushes in and out harder and faster. "Who's your daddy?" He says as his hands fuck her. "You are," Malia finally manages to breathe out after she orgasms.

They both breathe for a moment before Malia gets up and sits next to him on the bed. She looks at him seductively. "Hey Daddy I know I'm in a lot of trouble… Plea- "She turns around so that her ass is in his view. He slaps it. "Harder!" He slaps it harder. "Harder Stiles!" He slaps it harder and she moans. "Stiles I want you to take me from the back again, like last time. He uses her wetness and juices to make her ass easier to go into then he lets his hard erect cock out of his pants.

He enters her. He rams his cock into her ass. Harder and faster. Thrust after thrust after thrust and he cums into her ass. She climaxes. She turns around and begins kissing him a few minutes later. He begins touching her breasts again and her hand wraps around his cock. "I want you inside of me. Now."

He begins to get hard. "Tell me what you want Malia," He says almost whispering. "I want you. I want you inside of me. I want to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard and so fast. I want your hard dick in my wet pussy. Pounding and thrusting and fucking," She says to him dirtily.

His cock is erect once again and he enters her. He does everything she wanted. _Everything._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't if that was good or not so I would love to hear your thoughts? Criticism is welcome in regards to the smut.**

 **Also the part in the beginning is actually the end… The part that says Earlier that evening happens, so Peter walking in on them happens in the end. Just wanted to clear that up if anyone was confused.**

* * *

 **So what should I do next? Should I continue?**

 **Which pairing should be up next? Stora, Sterica, Stallison, Stydia, more Stalia?**

 _Stiles/Cora_

 _Stiles/Erica_

 _Stiles/Lydia_

 _Stiles/Allison_

 _Stiles (Threesome?)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shots of Stiles**

* * *

 _ **Note** : This is set at the beginning of Stalia's relationship except they have already slept together, but there are a few changes. Allison is alive and nothing happened with her and Isaac. Scott has moved on and is dating Kira. Lydia is dating Aiden although that's not really important for the chapter._

 _Pairing: Malia/Stiles/Allison_

 _Rating: M_

 _Language: English_

*This is basically SMUT with a plot. Fair warning ;)*

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Bucket List**

* * *

Malia needed help adjusting to this 'new' world as she liked to think of it and as much as Stiles helped, there were just some things only a woman could handle. Scott moved on with Kira, so naturally Allison volunteered, using this as an excuse to avoid seeing the new couple going on double dates with Lydia and Aiden. Of course Lydia asked her if she was fine with it beforehand and how could Allison say no, considering she was the one that broke up with Scott in the first place? She said yes and her friend may have noticed if she hadn't been so enamoured with her newest boyfriend.

Allison taught Malia about normal teenage things like hair, make-up, periods and of course social media. Sure those things existed but they weren't all that important when she nine. Stiles mentioned the internet to her many times and she vaguely remembered it, although she only used it for those annoying school projects.

Malia starts typing in words, 'how to make…' and looks at the suggestions that come up. Most of them are pretty ordinary: 'How to make spaghetti and meatballs', 'How to cram for exams' and 'How to play the guitar.' Then she notices one that seems pretty weird. 'How to make a bucket list.' Malia giggles. Allison notices her giggling, "What's wrong?" "Why would someone want a list of buckets?" "What?" Allison says, a bit confused. "Look," Malia says and clicks on the suggestion. She looks at the screen and sees the title of the article: "How to make a bucket list."

"Oh," Allison giggles and gives Malia a smile, "A bucket list isn't a list of buckets. It's a list of things you want to do before you kick the bucket which means before you die." "That's actually pretty cool. Do you have one?" Malia asks curiously.

"No," Allison admits, "But I've always wanted to make one. There just hasn't been much time since I moved to Beacon Hills." "What if we made one together?" Malia asked and her face lights up. "That sounds like fun," Allison grins at her companion.

Allison types into the laptop, 'What to put on a bucket list.' A few things come up. "Click on that one," Malia says pointing to one of the suggestions. Allison clicks on it and the top thirty things to put on a bucket list comes up. She scrolls over the first few and they read them together. They add a few items to their bucket list. Malia leaves to go to Stiles house a little while later.

* * *

She enters through Stiles window, but he isn't in his room yet. She notices his computer still on and decides to do some more research for her bucket list. After ten minutes or so, she sees an item she finds confusing. She yawns and switches off the laptop. Stiles enters his room to find Malia there and smiles. She decides to ask Stiles about it.

"Stiles, what's a threesome?"

Stiles almost trips over air and gapes at his girlfriend. "Whha?" "What's a threesome?" Malia asks again a little slower, confused by his reaction. "Okay uhh how do I explain this?" Stiles says out loud. "If I knew then I wouldn't need the explanation," Malia giggles. "Okay so you how you and me make love, well a threesome is like that but with another person. So it's basically three people having sex, uhh, you know, together." "Oh." Malia says a bit confused but thinking that it may be better to ask Allison for a more detailed explanation judging from Stiles' reaction.

* * *

The next day Malia bursts through Allison's door, still thinking about the explanation she got from Stiles. Allison notices the girl and smiles before closing the book she was reading and placing it on her night stand. "What's a threesome?"

"Whhaat?" Allison's eyes widen and her face turns red. Malia groans in frustration. "Everyone keeps reacting like that! Maybe I should just google it." "NO!" Allison exclaims, "I'll explain."

Allison spend the next thirty minutes explaining what a threesome is and how it works. After hearing the explanation, Malia decides maybe she should try this 'threesome' thing. "Have you ever had one?" Allison shakes her head. "Maybe we should put that on our bucket list?" Before Allison can object, Malia adds number 25 'Have a threesome' to their listen. "I don't think that's a good idea," Allison objects lightly and nervously. "Too late, Ally." Malia grins and Allison can't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm.

Malia spends the next hour convincing Allison that they should cross number 25 off their list this weekend, because Allison's dad will be out of town. Allison finally relents, completely convinced that Stiles will object and she won't have to be the bad guy.

* * *

Friday arrives and Allison feels excited, although she won't admit and she tells herself that she's pretty sure the threesome won't happen. Malia finally convinces Stiles to do it, he was very reluctant because of Scott, but Malia indirectly got Scott's response about Allison moving on ("As long as she's happy."), taking care not to mention her or Stiles in the process.

She even got Lydia to take her lingerie shopping and picked up a little something for Allison, emphasise on the little. She made sure Stiles picked up condoms and she used the special smelling soap Allison got for her.

Allison drives home and finds Malia waiting for her. "Stiles is on his way. I came early so we could get ready." Malia hands her a Victoria's secret bag and ushers her into the room to change. Allison takes the piece of lingerie out the bag and blushes. Malia heads to the other bathroom to change and Allison changes in hers. They both decide to meet in Allison's bedroom.

* * *

Stiles gets to Allison house, feeling nervous. He finds the spare key where Malia told him and enters the house. He walks up the stairs to Allison's bedroom. "Malia? Allison?" He calls out before lightly tapping on the door. "We're in here." Stiles pushes the door open slowly, still contemplating whether or not he should turn around and leave. When he sees them, all rational thoughts leave his head and his mouth waters.

Malia is dressed in a blue piece of lingerie. The same blue as the colour of her coyote eyes but not as bright. It is trimmed with golden colour, similar to her fur. The piece is in a sheer material from under her breasts all the way to the bottom. Her breasts and bottoms are covered in the blue lace. Allison is wearing the same piece but instead of blue and gold, hers is black but lined with silver. 'Very fitting for an Argent,' Malia thought when she bought it.

Stiles can't tear his eyes away from them and he feels his dick harden. It strains against his pants. "Well aren't you going to come in?" Malia asks, a seductive glint in her eye. She walks over to him and guides him to the bed. "Since you seem in shock," Malia says and they both giggle, "We thought you might like to watch first."

Malia kisses Allison softly and presses her body against the other girl. They continue kissing as Stiles watches in amazement. Malia slips her tongue into Allison's mouth and Allison moans loudly. Malia's hands are tangled in Allison's long dark locks. Allison moves her hands from Malia's face to her breasts and begins massaging them and rolling Malia's nipples between her fingers. Malia moans loudly.

Stiles can't take it anymore and he drops his pants and boxes to the floor. He watches the scene before him and takes his dick between his hands. He begins pleasuring himself. He guides his hand up and down his member, jerking it as he watches the godly sight before him.

Allison and Malia break up both breathless. Malia starts kissing her neck and makes her way down Allison's collarbone. Slowly she reaches her breast and tears the lingerie in order to get full access to it. She takes Allison's nipple between her lips and begins sucking on it. Allison's breath hitches and more juices leak out from her pussy.

Stiles just watches and works his hands faster and faster. He feels himself lose control and just as the girls break up to face him, he cums all over Allison's bare chest. Malia licks the cum off Allison's chest. "Delicious." She grins and crawls over to Stiles seductively. "Hey Ally I think Stiles need some attention now." "I think so too." Allison looks down at his big dick and licks her lips.

She drops onto her knees and takes his once-again hard dick into her mouth. She licks the tip and Stiles shudders. Allison lets her tongue work magic on his dick. She deep throats him. He can feel he's about to cum so he tries to pull out, but she holds him firmly in places. He cums into her mouth and she swallows. A little bit spills over the sides of her lips. "Would you like to taste yourself?" She asks almost innocently before pulling him into a kiss. He licks up all the leftover cum that she hasn't swallowed.

Allison begins to get up and go back to Malia. "My turn," Stiles says almost in a _growl_. Malia watches in fascination. Stiles pushes Allison back onto the bed and spreads her legs. He rips the soaked black lace panties. He kisses her inner thighs and she gets wetter. He slowly enters a finger inside her and then another. She moans. He enters a third and begins pumping in and out of her. She moans louder and louder. She begins shaking and her breasts bounce up and down. He goes faster and faster.

Her legs tense around his hand. He rolls her nubs around with his fingers. More juices leak out from her and he continues pumping. Allison shudders as she reaches her climax and moans Stiles' name loudly as she orgasms almost violently. Stiles pulls his fingers out of her and licks them.

"My turn now," Malia says to Stiles. She's already removed her soaked lacy blue panties and she positions herself on the bed. Allison moves a bit to give them some space and to get a better view. Stiles spreads her legs wide open and begins placing kisses all the way from her calves to her inner thighs. He kisses her clit and she shudders. He uses his mouth to fuck her pussy. His tongue enters her and darts in and out.

She grips onto his hair and presses her pussy hard against his face as he continues to pleasure her. He goes faster and faster until she orgasms. He licks the juices leaving her pussy as she cums. She moans his name so loudly that they're both surprised the neighbours haven't complained.

Giving Malia some time to recover, Stiles looks back at Allison who signals with her fingers for him to come closer. She lays down on her blood red rug and props her knees up. She balances on her elbows to give him a better view of her perky breasts and hardened nipples.

He licks his lips and walks over to her predatorily. He gets on his knees and begins kissing her neck, she moans and he moves down to kiss her breasts. He's about to continue when she stops him, forces him to look at her and says, "I want you inside me. Now."

He looks at her, almost to ask as if she's sure. She nods and he enters her easily because of how wet she is. He gets in deeper and deeper as she moans. He picks up a steady pace. She groans in sexual frustration. She needs release. Now. " **Faster! Harder! Oh Fuck! Fuck, you feel so fucking good!** "

Her pussy tightens around his hard dick. He pumps in and out of her. They're both in ecstasy and sweating profusely. She moans loudly. She bites on her lip drawing blood as he obliges, going harder and faster. He hits her g-spot. She can't take it anymore. Her fingers are on his back, leaving red scratches in her wake, her nails digging into his skin.

Her hands squeeze his ass as he pounds into her even harder and faster. They both scream each other's names as he cums inside of her. She collapses onto the rug and he buries his face in her breasts. He's still inside of her and he stays there for a while.

He hears moaning, pulls his dick out of Allison's pussy and turns around to find Malia with her fingers in her pussy, pushing them in and out. She was watching them and she's getting off. The thought turns Stiles on and he watches as she continues masturbating.

His mouth waters as he sees her eyes roll to the back of her head when she orgasms. She takes her fingers out of her pussy. She sees that he's watching her and sticks her wet cum-covered fingers into her mouth.

He walks over to where she's standing in front of Allison's desk. He grabs her waist, turns her around and bends her over so he can get access to her ass. He uses her juices to lube her up so that it doesn't hurt when he enters her.

He pushes his hard dick into her ass. He holds her steady by her waist as he pulls in and out. He pounds into her and uses his one hand to massage her breast and uses his fingers to take her nipple and roll it around. Her knees buckle as he goes faster and harder. She moans and groans loudly. He breasts shake and she screams out in pleasure as she orgasms; he cums, screaming out her name.

All three of them collapse onto the bed together, sticky and covered in a mixture of sweat and cum. They lay there for a while until Malia gets up and looks at both of them. She looks at them and bites her lip, "Round 2 in the shower?"

Stiles gulps in anticipation and follows after her watching her ass and the sway of her hips. Allison watches them both walk off to the bathroom, gazing hungrily at their bodies. "Round 2 here I come."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this stuff probably isn't technically correct but if anyone has any corrections just leave it your review... Please tell me what you guys think? More or not? Too much smut? More plot?**

 **Next up is Stiles/Allison and after that Stiles/Lydia or Stiles/Cora**

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)!**

* * *

 **Awesomeness2502**


End file.
